Cad Spinner
Cad Spinner is an antagonist in Planes: Fire & Rescue, acting as the superintendent of Piston Peak National Park. History ''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' In Planes: Fire & Rescue, Cad first appears checking on the people going into the Grand Fusel Lodge while Dusty Crophopper flies over it. Later, he arrives at the firefighters' base to tell Blade Ranger that one of his staff members had soaked fire retardant on two campers and their campfire that they made, which Dusty was responsible for it as he didn't know, apologizes, but Blade tells Cad that the team needs to train. However, Cad gets excited as soon as he sees Dusty, mistaking him for Ripslinger at first, and tells him that he is invited to the grand reopening party at his lodge the next day, along with that the Secretary of the Interior would be coming. He explains to Blade that a big party at his lodge would make for happy campers rather than spilling mud on people, but Blade tells him that he packs too many happy campers in the park and lodge. Cad tells him that he has Pulaski, a structural fire engine, to protect the lodge, to which Blade responds that it is not just all about protecting the lodge. As Blade continues talking, Lil' Dipper whispers to Dusty that Cad got the park service to save 80 percent of their budget to his lodge restoration project. As he leaves, he tells Blade that "Dusty Cropslinger's even more famous than you, Blazin' Blade!" At the party, he greets the Secretary, who later asks how the park's wildlife population is. Cad replies that there will be plenty of party animals if people come to the party, and later states Ol' Jammer as a "bumper kisser." Later, he tells Dusty that he might get a promotion, but in the middle of the talk, he goes to talk to another famous guy named Boat Reynolds (a spoof of Burt Reynolds). The next day, while the firefighters are fighting a large forest fire which was caused when Cad's visiting VIPs flew too low and made air eddies that blew embers about, Blade tells Maru, the firefighters' mechanic, to report to Cad that the fire is about four hours away from the lodge and that the tourists will need to evacuate. However, Cad refuses to get everyone out of the lodge, saying that he won't evacuate at that moment since being the superintendent for five years. Outside, when Cad gives a speech to the tourists and the Secretary about the grand reopening of the lodge, the lodge's concierge, André, is talking to Pulaski about the fire coming towards the lodge. Cad overhears them, pauses his speech, and argues with Pulaski on giving the speech, and even says that they're both saying the same thing when Pulaski keeps correcting him upon mispronouncing his name. Pulaski explains to Cad that the fire is getting closer to the lodge. André suggests to Cad that they should turn on the roof sprinklers, and Pulaski and Jammer tell Cad that they need to evacuate. After the Secretary tells Cad to let them see the plaque, Pulaski and Jammer argue that the fire will get worse, before Cad angrily insults them by saying that André is a glorified bellboy, Pulaski is an overpriced sprinkler, and Jammer is old and has a dumb hat, and says that he is the park superintendent and getting the moment of reopening his lodge, before coming back to the crowd, and revealing the lodge's sign before one of the tourists screams. Cad, at first, thinks that they are being rude until they mention the fire, which Cad then notices, and the tourists all drive away. As the guests sleeping inside the lodge exit, Cad tells them to calm down, saying that it is only a small fire, and that they should come back the following year. As the fire gets close to the lodge, Cad tries to get some water to the lodge's roof sprinklers to keep it from burning, but finds that he is not getting enough water. He orders André to switch the main water supply to them, but André explains that the firefighters need it to make their fire retardant. However, Cad refuses to listen, stating that he doesn't care, and switches the water supply himself, while André leaves with his luggage. Eventually, Cad gets fired by the Secretary for caring just about the lodge, putting Jammer in charge. In the end credits, it is shown that he now works as a park ranger in Death Valley, appearing to be trying to get better at his attitude as he gives a welcome. General information Physical description Cad's design is a combination of a 2002-2006 Cadillac Escalade's body, a 2007-2014 Escalade's greenhouse design, and a Pontiac's front grille design. His license plate reads "SUPER1". He is white, with the Piston Peak National Park logo on his doors when he was the park's superintendent before being fired, later having it replaced with a logo for Death Valley National Park when he takes a job of being a park ranger. Personality and traits Cad acts selfish, rude and greedy for caring about just the Grand Fusel Lodge, and can get angry with people urging him to do the right thing, to which he may ignore their attempts. However,.He Tries His Best To Impress The Guests And Famous People Coming in His Lodge And Tell's Dirty Cars To Wash Themselves So That The Lodge Would Be Clean. According to Windlifter, he waxes himself daily. Official profiles and statistics ''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' *Bios **"Park superintendent Cad Spinner is a luxury Sport Utility Vehicle who's better suited for a country club than the country. Self-centered and passionate about profits, Cad diverts a big chunk of the firefighters' budget to his lodge restoration project. Though completely turned off by dirt, Cad's not opposed to playing dirty to get his way." Gallery :For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Cad Spinner. Quotes *"Honk, honk! Beep-beep! Park superintendent coming. I sign your paychecks. Anybody gonna greet me? Yes, you are!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Blade, Blade, Blade!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"That's a big hill. Listen. Do you think I like driving all around over here and up there, over there just to complain? Answer... No, I don't. But, I heard from some campers that one of your staff just soaked them with that red fire phosphorescent stuff that you use. The deodorant." - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Are you kidding me?" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"No, you are not! Blade, you're hiding a world famous racer right here at Piston Peak! Ripslingah!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Crophoppah!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Yeah, right. Me, Cad Spinner. You, one fast plane." - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Tomorrow night. The lodge. Grand reopening party. You're invited! And I'm thinking, high-speed flyover. What are you thinking?" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Hey! There's gonna be a lot of VIPs. 'Very Important Planes.' How would you like to rub tires with the Secretary of the Interior of the United States of America? I smell photo op! Flash! Cha-ching. You've gotta do it! Come on!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Blade, Blade, Blade. Can I explain something? Yes, I can. Look, spilling mud on people makes for sad campers. Big party at my lodge makes for happy campers! You understand?" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Oh, we've got a structural fire engine down there protecting it." - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Hear me, fellow forest friends, dirty though you may be. This is an historic weekend." - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Cad, you got 30 seconds. Go." - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Ah, buh, buh, buh, I don't care how much it costs. Yes, get the crystal glasses. Yes, fluted! Were you built in a barn? Come on! The lodge is only gonna be grand-reopened once. I'm not gonna... Could you hold on a second? Then fire the old lady, and get somebody who can get them!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"You're not the only ones who can put out a fire, right? Will I see you at the party? Yes, I will. Superstar!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Can you believe it? Dusty Cropslinger! He's even more famous than you, Blazin' Blade!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Uh, fire..." - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Right!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"It's absolutely under control. Thank you, uh..." - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Who-ski?" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Right. Anyway, uh, right this way, sir. And if there's any other questions you have for me, please, I am your man." - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"The what?" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Oh, the wildlife! Well, if you come to the party tonight, there'll be plenty of party animals! Ho, ho, ho! Huh?" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Bumper kisser." - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Absolutely not!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"I've been working on this lodge for five years. I'm not gonna evacuate now just to be 'safe.'" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Ah, buh, buh, buh! Why am I talking to you? Where's Blade?" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Am I giving a speech? Yes, I am, Pnewski!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Papooski." - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"P'tootsie." - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"That's what I said. We're saying the same thing!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Pfft!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Uh, right away, sir!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Buh, buh, buh, buh! Who are you?" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"You're a glorified bell boy, you're an overpriced sprinkler, and you're... You're old, and you have a dumb hat on. Who am I? I'm the Superintendent, and today is about me and my lodge! And now is the moment I've been waiting for!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Now, that's just rude!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Oh!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Hey! We're not getting enough water on the lodge! Reroute the main water line to the roof sprinklers!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"How do you know that?" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"I don't care! Do you work for them? No, you work for me, what's-your-name. Now, are you gonna do it, or do I have to do it myself?!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Come on, come on! Ha-ha! I got it!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Welcome to Death Valley National Park! Is it hot? Yes, it is." - Planes: Fire & Rescue Names in other languages Trivia *Filmmakers wanted to ensure moviegoers sensed just how rotten park superintendent Cad Spinner really is, so they placed trash bins or dumpsters near the SUV in nearly every shot in which he appears. *Cam Spinner from Cars 3 has a name that is similar to that of Cad Spinner. pl:Gazda Kopeć ru:Кэд Спиннер Category:Antagonists Category:Americans Category:Planes: Fire & Rescue Characters